Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for making an oat mixture with substantially reduced levels of gluten.
Background
Oat-based cereals are well accepted by consumers. This may be due, in part, to the widespread publication of the beneficial impact of oat bran in providing a healthful lowering of low density lipoprotein cholesterol components in the human system. The oat is a highly nutritious grain, not only in terms of possessing outstanding soluble fiber levels, but also in terms of the richness of its protein, mineral, and lipid content, as well as other nutritive components.
In recent years, there has been a rise in consumer interest in food products that do not contain gluten. Grain products that contain gluten include wheat, barley and rye. Although oats do not contain gluten, oats are harvested, transported and processed using equipment that is also used for wheat, barley and rye. Therefore, oat products can unintentionally include small amounts of gluten-containing grains, but still enough to render an oat-based food product not technically “gluten-free” according to government or food industry standards. Removing unwanted grains from an oat mixture is difficult due to the similarity in size, shape and appearance between oats and gluten-containing grains.